Data centers typically include multiple network devices, such as hosts. The hosts, in turn, each execute multiple virtual machines. Based on the design of the data center and/or requirements of the applications executing on the virtual machines, data centers typically limit/restrict private connectivity between network devices or communication between the virtual machines to maintain security and performance of the data center. As a result, a given network device in the data center may not connect privately to another network device in the data center or a given virtual machine in the data center may not be able to communicate with (e.g., transmit packets to) another virtual machine in the data center.